Un blond, une brune, un livre, des envies
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: Un nouveau petit OS sorti droit de mon imagination. Quand Malfoy laisse libre cours à ses envies :  Read Enjoy and Review !


_**Un blond, une brune, un livre, une araignée, des envies.**_

**Voici un nouveau OS que je tiens à partager ! Vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient -snif!- à part l'histoire. Ici, je suis restée fidèle à mon couple de sorciers préféré : la belle et intelligente Hermione Granger et l'extrêmement canon Draco Malfoy. Je précise au passage que si l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling m'appartenait, je ferai partie de l'histoire et Draco aurait craqué pour moi. On serait sorti ensemble, on aurait couché ensemble, on aurait vaincu Voldy ensemble, il m'aurait demandé ma main, je lui aurais dit oui, on se serait marié, on aurait plein d'enfants, etc … Bref ! Assez de blabla, voici l'histoire !**

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses pas et ses pensées dirigés vers la bibliothèque. Si son compte était bon, aujourd'hui elle emprunterait son millième livre, depuis sept ans qu'elle était élève ici.

Un grand sourire collé au visage, elle passa devant Draco Malfoy, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, sans même le voir.

- Encore vers la bibliothèque je suppose, Granger ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Et oui Malfoy, répondit-elle instinctivement, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui emboitait le pas.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quel genre de livre elle s'attaquerait pour son dernier jour à Poudlard, elle tilta enfin que c'est au Prince des Serpentards qu'elle venait de parler.

« Ca me fait penser qu'l ne m'a pas insultée de toute l'année, tiens. Il a presque été ... Gentil avec moi. » Pensa-t-elle. « Peut être voulait-il faire bonne impression pour la dernière année qu'on partageait avec lui. Et comme en plu Voldemort est mort et son père en prison … »

- Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy.

- Bonjour Mme Pince !

- B'jour, répondit le Serpentard, alors qu'elle remarquait enfin qu'il l'avait suivie.

Hermione s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque et ne revint que dix minutes plus tard, un livre poussiéreux à la main. Elle s'installa dans un fauteil près d'une fenêtre, dans un coin isolé de la pièce, et vit du coin de l'œil que le blond s'installait en face d'elle, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

- Me suivrais-tu Malfoy ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

Légèrement troublée, la Griffondor reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et tenta de faire abstraction du regard perçant du garçon sur elle. Malheureusement, elle n'y arrivait pas et perdit patience après avoir lu quatre fois la même phrase, sans arriver à la comprendre. Frustrée, elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec et releva la tête vers le Sang-Pur.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux gris-bleu qui la fixaient toujours et leur propriétaire se redressa, mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Je te le dirai si tu me promets que tu ne criera pas.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je crier ? Se méfia-t-elle.

- Parce que tu es une fille.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois une fille fasse que je doive crier dès que tu ouvres la bouche Malfoy.

-Tant pis … Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux.

Silence.

Lorsqu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, elle devint livide et chuchota précipitamment:

- Enlève-la ! Enlève-la moi !

Elle n'osa pas bouger et transpirait déjà abondamment.

- Malfoy ! Je t'en prit !

- Très bien.

Il se leva, tout doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, tranquillement.

- Malfoy ! Le dépêcha-t-elle.

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de la jeune fille sans défense tandis que son sauveur avançaient précautionneusement une main vers la jeune fille. Délicatement, il la déposa sur la joue d'Hermione, qui se sentit rougir légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Chuuut …

Il s'avanca et, lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune, il dit:

- En fait, il n'y a aucune araignée dans tes cheveux Granger, c'est juste qu-

Hermione se dit à ce moment là qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à la claque magistrale qu'elle venait de lui administrer, mais qu'il la méritait amplement.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur !

Elle réitéra.

- Et ça, … parce que j'en avais envie et que c'est certainement la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire ! Et puis, jamais deux sans trois, non ?

Malfoy, une main sur sa joue rouge, ses yeux et sa bouche grands ouverts, mit un temps à réagir. Il serra les points en prenant un air furieux et poussa brutalement la jeune fille.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir giflé !

Puis il se remit debout, et se pencha au dessus d'elle, les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Et ca, parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps et que c'est ma dernière chance de le faire. Soupira-t-il en plongeant vers les lèvres d'Hermione.

**Tadaaa ! Une review me rendrait heureuse, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez pas aimé, alors rendez moi heureuse !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé ! C'est à dire : Dramione-Addiction, Evermore - MCE, estrella'zz (et son soeur d'artichaut !), MrsYaoi, alexandrine et axFamous !**


End file.
